


He Needed Tasing

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [17]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Self-Defense, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't wait for a large man to hurt you," Darcy's mother taught her growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needed Tasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Better safe than sorry.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80207598#t80207598)

"Don't wait for a large man to hurt you," Darcy's mother taught her growing up. "Stay aware and protect yourself," she added as she tucked a taser into Darcy's hand before shipping her off to college.  
  
Thor turned out to be a nice guy, but there was no way in this day and age that Darcy was going to bank on that, so when he started sounding threatening and waving his arms around wildly, she dealt with it appropriately.


End file.
